Del 1 al 10
by Maily XXI
Summary: 1 2 3 No te puedes esconder... 4 5 6 tú patética vida va a desaparecer... 7 8 9 10 Beyond Birthday ataca otra vez


**Hello! Aquí**** Maily con mi primer fic One-Shot de Death Note sobre el asesisno más sexi. Beyond birthday Aclaración, jamás creí que alguna vez escribiría de él, en realidad esta es la primera vez que lo hago y espero que se de su agrado y opinen sobre la canción! :)**

**DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECE, ESTE FIC SE HIZO CON LA INTENCIÓN DE ENTRETENER**

Del 1 al 10 Beyond birthday Ataca otra vez

El cielo estaba cubierto por la manta negra de la noche, la penumbra escondía lo sucesos que pasaban y entre aquella oscuridad solo se distinguen un par de ojos rojos brillando.

La sonrisa en su rostro era ancha mientras jugaba con el cuchillo en sus manos pasándola de un lado a otro y de vez en vez arrastrando el filo por las paredes dejando el suave rose viaje en el silencio, estaba alegre y la alegría parecía hacer que sus ojos rojos se volvieran más brillantes

Increíble seria pensar que unas niñas saltando la cuerda la hubieran causado. En adultos ver a niñas cantando alegres mientras juegan causa sonrisas de cariño. En él causaba aquella línea deforme que rayaba lo psicótico

En su mente enferma recordaba la canción y cada detalle de los rostros de las pequeñas mientras la entonaban

_1 2 3 saltemos en un pie_

Aquellas risas dulces cantando simple palabras inocentes escondiendo lo siniestro dentro de ellas

4 5 6 _no te tienes que caer_

Y aquel canto se repetía dejando que pequeñas risitas escaparan de sus labios mientras sus pies se arrastraban por los pasillos y la sonrisa crecía mirando a su alrededor.

7 8 9 10 _cantemos juntos otra vez_

La alegría que sentía cuando jugaba, como niño pequeño riendo de sus travesuras.

-1 2 3 no te puedes esconder

Su vos recorría los pasillos vacíos de la escuela y llegando a los oídos de su próxima víctima.

-4 5 6…

"Track"

La risa se ensancho más aún. Veía la sombra de su objetivo encogido y temblado tras un escritorio sus pasos fueron asía el salon. Sus manos se tensaron en la empuñadora del cuchillo y en silencio fue acercándose sin hacer ruido

Su sonrisa se ensancho al verlo.

Escondido entre sus rodillas llorando y rezando por su vida. Lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y quejidos de llanto que intentaba tapar para que no lo escuchara.

Podía verlo, cada vello de su cuerpo erizado por el temor y espero a que aquel tonto levantara la vista para admirar su miedo y así reir un poco más.

Y cuando lo hizo solo un movimiento basto para que la sangre comenzara a rodar cuesta abajo...Los números comenzaron a mermar y el cayó inconsciente por el golpe

Beyond estaba alegre

Le causaba mucha gracia ver lo patético que se veía su víctima temiendo por su vida, le daba risa que tan débiles eran los mortales. Le divertía tanto ver el hilo delgado que era la vida y causaba mucha euforia cortar aquel hilo con sus propias manos.

Estaba contento

Arrastro el cuerpo del joven fuera del escritorio para poder "jugar" con el de mejor manera.

Y el canto de las niñas volvía a su cabeza

-4 5 6 TÚ VIDA PATETICA VA A DESAPARECER-Y tras decir eso hundió el cuchillo en el cuello del joven y lo arrastro a lo largo salpicando las paredes, sus ropas de mancharon los números desaparecieron y la risa creció.

La sangre volvía a correr y el reía feliz. Y mientras continuaba, pensaba en aquellas niñas riendo y cantando solas en el parque, se imaginaba cómo hubieran sido sus rostros si lo vieran ahora.

-7 8 9 10 VEAMOS JUNTOS LA SANGRE CORRER!

Cuando acabó tomo el cuchillo guardándolo en el bolsillo dejando las huellas rojas de sus pisadas al haberse parado en la sangre

Deslizó sus manos ensangrentadas por la pizarra...Sin saber por qué no había matado a aquellas niñas...Sin entender por qué exactamente al recordarlas sentía diversión

_123 456 78910 Beyond birthday ataca otra vez_

**^^ Jaja no sé qué hará este fic gore-sádico al lado de mis otras historias pero soy nueva y amplio mis horizontes (****¬¬) Ok no este fic me causo mucho problemas tenia uno primero que me ****salió completamente inspirado en el momento pero cuando iba a guardarlo se apagó la compu o.o*. Asi que lo hise de nuevo y mil veces modifiqué para su disfrute…al menos quiero review por esfuerzo…: (**


End file.
